marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Wisdom (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Peter Winston Wisdom Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Former spy Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: Excalibur, formerly X-Force Base of Operations: United Kingom Origin Place of Birth: London, England Known Relatives: Romany Wisdom (sister), Harold Wisdom (father) First Appearance: Excalibur #86 Origin: Origin unknown. History "Way before" Black Air, Wisdom served in a covert unit called The Factory. The Factory's mission was "data extraction" from "genetic anomalies" -- capturing and experimenting on mutants. In the service of the Factory, Wisdom perpetrated crimes against mutantkind, until the job proved too much for him and he tried to quit. Instead, the Factory incarcerated, interrogated, and tortured him, until he had a psychotic breakdown and was catatonic for six months while his sister Romany took care of him. When he recovered, he began a secret crusade to atone for his actions, and over his years in British intelligence he secretly assembled an extensive archive of classified information about the people, groups and governments that committed crimes against mutantkind. By the time he quit Black Air, he had documents on more than 300 cases. When he was young and the pride of MI-6, Wisdom was in love with a girl named Sari St. Hubbins. Wisdom was zooming up the ranks, and he promised Sari he wouldn't let work get in the way of their relationship -- but then he joined Black Air, even though Sari hated them. Later Sari, an assassin, was contracted to assassinate the Queen -- and was shocked when Wisdom turned her in to Black Air when she failed. Wisdom did it because he cared for her, and because he hoped she woulld get better in rehab. During his time in Black Air, Wisdom saw and did unspeakable things. Black Air sent him to New York City to steal the beating heart of an immortal that a doomsday cult was worshipping; though he expected their 'church' to be deserted when he broke in, he discovered the entire cult, even their animals, poisoned by their own hands and dead for days. When terrorists seized a strange medieval fortress on British soil in Antarctica, Cold Grey, Wisdom was sent in, and killed the entire terrorist group, even though he knew they were family men. Wisdom became involved with Excalibur at the prompting of Black Air due to a link between Brian Braddock's father and a special ammunition. These bullets were derived from a Genoshan mutate's skin. He later battled Black Air, including his old rival Scratch. He also began a romantic relationship with Shadowcat, much to Lockheed's disapproval. Wisdom later faked his death while part of a revamped X-Force. He currently maintains the guise of having lost an eye during a mission to contain a biological weapon. In light of M Day, Wisdom is highly valued as one of the remaining powered agents. He has again allied himself with Brian Braddock. Characteristics Height: 5'9" Weight: 158 lbs (71.7 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Unusual Features: Eyepatch Powers Strength Level: Strength level unknown Known Powers: Pete Wisdom can generate semi-solid energy projections called 'hot knives' from the tips of his fingers. He can use these as projectiles or occasionally as slashing weapons. Pete has excellent control of his knives, able to cause sevre damage or just to stun. Known Abilities: Skilled in espionage, intelligence-gathering and firearms. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: various pistols. Notes * Created by Warren Ellis Related Articles * External Links * References International Hero ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:English Category:Copy Edit